Wield Of Iron
Wield Of Iron is the eighth episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Sarah uses the chips, do an experiment on people, as she becomes mutated, Sarah laughs, as she prepares to do more her experiments, which will do to make Hendrix and Caitlyn come here. Hendrix goes to the lab room, after pr-acting his training abilities to get better. Doctor Hawkins wants to know how is mental illness is going. as she worries about Hendrix getting worse, after the week before. Hendrix recalls a flashback when he throws chairs, after having a bad day at high school. Caitlyn sometimes deals with Hendrix when he was angry, which result in being okay after Hendrix suffers a complete meltdown. Doctor Hawkins knows, she can't help Hendrix, when she not there. But Hendrix tries his best he can, do keep himself from getting angry, Doctor Hawkins, dad, Derrick called them about, bank in South America was robbed by Hopkins, one of Hendrix's enemies. But Derrick tells Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins to sent other forces to deal with them, while Hendrix and Caitlyn deal with Quinn, who Caitlyn dealt with her before, Derrick tells that Quinn is doing a lab experiment on people to mutate themselves from Quinn poison. As Hendrix rushed to go but Caitlyn tells him to be patient. As they gear up for the mission. As they go an abandoned place, where the lab experiment was abandon years ago. Hendrix and Caitlyn goes to fight Quinn's guards and defeated them, as they approach the tunnels. As they approach another and defeated Quinn's men again, Hendrix and Caitlyn were talking about the Loud House, as they found out funny. As they were focused to find Quinn, as Derrick men try to take down Hopkins, as he kidnapped hostages in another bank. Hendrix is confident that they have under control. as Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins approach another room on the lower floor, as their R.D.Ms attacking, which means Klaus must be there or Hendrix thought Klaus is helping Quinn, or the R.D.Ms looking for the same thing, as Doctor Hawkins answered the question and it remains to be unknown. Doctor Hawkins from a cure, as humans, starting the mutate, as Hendrix and Caitlyn scan for the cure, as they plant to mix together. As they move upstairs, as Hendrix deals with more R.D.Ms while Doctor Hawkins searches for Quinn, which she's right on the top floor. Quinn waited doctor Hawkins to find her, as she did. Quinn always was beaten since Doctor Hawkins had help, as two girls face alone, to fight against each other in combat. In a long fight, Quinn nearly had the advantage, but Caitlyn's impressive skills, with Hendrix stopping Quinn from reaching her gun, which allow Sarah to defeated by Doctor Hawkins once again. They cure the rest of other people, as Providence Accord failed to capture Hopkins, as Hendrix was mistaken that confidence has gone out of the window now. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins goes back to the lab, as Hendrix worries that Hopkins is still out there, as they both laugh, as Doctor Hawkins tells a joke about controlling him. As Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins laughed as they get the point. Episode Moments * Hopkins escaped with the money, off-screen, Hendrix stops him * Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins knows that R.D.Ms are still activated from Klaus * Sarah mutate humans into monsters but Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins form a cure, to stop it * Sarah was defeated by Doctor Hawkins, again * Doctor Hawkins reveals that Hendrix has mental illness and that he visits Emily, every week Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Providence Accord Agents * Lucy Killington * Captain Thomas James Villains * Sarah Quinn * Sarah's Men * R.D.Ms * Hopkins Links Quotes Allusions * Loud House was mentioned, by Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins, who her voice actress, Grey Griffin, voiced Lola and Lana Loud Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix has a mental illness * Doctor Hawkins beaten Quinn before, Hendrix Linguistics was aired * Hopkins uses robot form, to battle his enemies * Hopkins sounds like Morty, which is voiced by Justin Roiland * Derrick always counts on his men, as he joins in to make sure See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Andrea Romano